The Strange Case Of Spirit Guardians
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For the residents of Power Rangers City they once thought life was going to be just fine for them. That was until the villains invaded the nearby town and they then went to war. And after surviving the war they thought no one out there would help them but you know who comes it changes everything for them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Will Wyatt Come?

By Carter Grayson

Now I know it may sound like i'm acting crazy but really i'm not and honestly if Wyatt does come then I don't know what the hell is going to happen here when he does come.

And really if he does come then Power Rangers City will need his help more than ever because we just went through hell and we honestly don't know if we will ever be the same after that.

Oh and i'm starting this investigation because well I want to know how Wyatt helps those in need and also I just want to know what the hell is he doing here in the first place.

And yes Tommy Oliver was supposed to do this investigation but sadly he won't be able to and as this goes on i'll explain why.

But before we get to that allow me to explain what life in Power Rangers City was like before we went through hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Life In Power Rangers City

By Carter Grayson

Now if anyone was to ask me what life in Power Rangers City was like then I would tell them that life here wasn't so bad at all actually.

And I say that because this city was home to every team and yes all of them and no that doesn't so bad to anyone who lived here including me.

Oh and one of the most popular residents here was Tommy Oliver and I had nothing but respect for hm because well he was too damn likeable around here.

And the residents around here have noting but respect for him and they do look up to him and that's saying a lot for him but even he knows that.

Oh and also the Mighty Morphin team are the head of the City Council and don't worry they know what they're doing and yes i'm friends with them and they really do care about this city.

And also they are in charge of making sure nothing bad happens to the city and yes we once thought life here was going to be just fine for all of us.

That was until one moment changed our lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

How We Got Into The War

By Carter Grayson

Now it all began one peaceful day in the nearby town and mostly at this time the residents there were enjoying life and not worrying about anything.

That was until and then all of the sudden the villains start to invade the nearby town and Eric Myers aka the Quantum Ranger was on duty during then and sadly he wasn't able to stop them in time as he lost his life trying to save lives there.

And it was clear that this was no accident at all because they wanted to hit us at our most vulnerable and boy that pissed the residents off pretty good.

Oh and it was also clear that this means war and that once we would do this then there would be no going back from this but back then we didn't worry about that because we more angry at the villains than to even think about anything else.

And so we went to war and we knew it was the only option left and we also had no choice left.

Oh and this would really put our energy and spirit to the ultimate test.


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting In The War

By Carter Grayson

Once we did enter the war we then knew fighting monsters on a daily basis wasn't the same as fighting in a war against our arch enemies.

And yes some of us wanted to give up because we didn't think we would find a way to win this war at all.

But just as we were about to give up Tommy motivated them to keep on fighting and that if no one was going to stop the villains then who will.

And really that motivated everyone to keep on fighting and honestly he truly was an inspirational person to be around with.

Oh and ever since that very moment we won some key battles and with each win we get closer to ending this war once and for all and no we weren't over confident because we also knew this only ends when one side surrenders and that wasn't us at all.

And what happened next would help end the war but sadly it also came at a cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy's Heroic Sacrifice

By Carter Grayson

Just as we were about to end this one of the villains opened a portal in the sky and that if we don't stop it we would be too late.

But before I could even think of anything Tommy then knew the only way to stop the portal and it's rage of destruction is to use all of his powers at the same time and he believes it's the only way to end this.

Of course even he knew he wouldn't be able to return but he had no choice but to end this before it's too late.

And so he used all of his powers to stop the portal and it's path of destruction and he was able to stop the portal just in time.

But sadly even though we won it came at a cost.

And I say that because even though he used all of his powers he sadly died afterwards and that was truly the hardest day of our lives because not only did we lose him but we lost a hero.

Oh and I will never forget him and what he's done for Power Rangers City.

But what came next after that would also show that someone out there would help us out and we would need that person more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing About Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Now when we got back home I did notice that we were missing the Wild Force team and I was starting to worry because I thought we lost them forever.

I did send a search party to go find them but what they found was that Merrick must've died trying to find them because from what I heard was that Master Org must've taken them to the Dark Cave and they must've been held captive there.

And that Merrick was able to stop him but he died before he could even get to them.

So really I thought they were gone for good but as it turns out they were alive and when they did come back to Power Rangers City I was honestly surprised and so were the other residents because we did think they were dead and yet they weren't.

Just then they start talking about how Wyatt and his friends saved them and it was at that very moment that I began asking myself this: Will Wyatt come?

And also that was where I began this investigation and sadly Tommy won't be able to do this since he gave up his life to save us and that I will never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

It all began when it was the annual Kite Flying Fest and man it was one very nice day and really there were no clouds in the way.

And just as it was about to wrap it up a strange person was in the sky and at first I didn't know who the hell it was but once it was clear that it was Wyatt then I couldn't believe it because really I thought he would never come and yet he did.

Once he did land he was then walking towards me and I didn't know what to do at all.

"Close your mouth Carter please you're not a damn blowfish." he then said to me

And I then took him to see Mayor Zordon and honestly I thought I was losing my damn mind because this seriously can't be real at all.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter you aren't losing your mind i'm here to help those in need and no this is real and it isn't a dream either.


	8. Chapter 8

The Talk With Mayor Zordon

By Wyatt

Once I finally made it to Mayor Zordon I then knew this was going to be quite a job for me and that was good because even before I got here I knew this wasn't going to be easy at all but the right thing to do was help those who need my help the most.

And that especially speaks for Danny Kendall and Buddy but first I had to speak with Mayor Zordon about the future of me being here.

Once I was finally in his office we then had a chat and here's how it went.

"Ah Wyatt you finally made it." he then said to me

"Yes Mayor Zordon I came like you said I would be. I apologize for not coming earlier because I had to finish my training to be a Spirit Guardian." I then said to him

"That is okay Wyatt and thank you for doing this and if i'm correct then you heard about what this city has been through." he then said to me

"Yes i'm here to help those in need and especially Danny because I heard the other 4 Wild Force members decided to play Romeo and Juliet and they sadly lost their lives." I then said

"Of course Wyatt he does need you more than ever and that I heard that you were there for him even when you weren't here at all." he then told me

"I have heard about that and yes i'm considering taking him to the Enchanted Forest this weekend because really he needs to be with us more than ever." I then said to him

"That I have to agree with because he does need you and them more than ever." he then said to me in return

And so after that chat it then became clear to me that Danny needed me more than ever and that I was about to be the one thing he's been missing: a friend who actually cares.


	9. Chapter 9

**How Wyatt And His Friends Saved Wild Force**

**By Princess Shayla**

**On Animarium life here is just fine for us and that's what we would prefer.**

**Of course that was until the villains invaded the nearby town and the poor residents there weren't able to escape in time.**

**And then the Wild Force team went to war and Merrick made a promise that he will be there for them since I couldn't be.**

**Of course Master Org did capture the team and held them in the Dark Cave and Merrick did give up his life to stop him but he wasn't able to save the team in time.**

**Then they were gone and I thought there was no way they could be saved.**

**But it was then that Lugia the great forest spirit of the Enchanted Forest heard my cry for help and he was able to get Wyatt and his friends to go save them.**

**And yes when they did return it was a miracle that they were able to return and yes Danny will need Wyatt and his friends more than ever because sadly after the rescue the other 4 decided to be Romeo and Juliet and it costed them their lives in the process.**

**So really I do hope Wyatt will help him.**

My Comment: Don't worry Princess I will be there for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Doing Therapy With Kendall And Buddy

By Danny Delgado

So for me really doing therapy with Kendall and Buddy did make sense because me and Kendall went through the war and we were both going through the aftermath.

But for me i'm just trying to figure out why my friends lost their lives when they tried to be Romeo and Juliet.

And for me well I met Kendall Morgan and her therapy friend Buddy and we got along pretty good but of course the other 4 well must've heard about Romeo and Juliet and they wanted to be like them.

But I did try to warn them but by then it was too late because all 4 of them lost their lives and I did try to warn them but at least I tried to do the right thing in warning them.

My Comment: Yes you did do the right thing indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Being There For Kendall

By Buddy

Now of course i'm a teddy bear and really I don't mind that i'm teal colored at all but what really matters is that i'm there for Kendall when she needs me the most.

And it all began when her dad bought me as a birthday gift for her and we've been good friends ever since then.

Of course even though I was her good friend she sadly never had any real friends because well her parents didn't want her to be bullied and that made sense and thankfully she wasn't.

But when she did go to the war I thought I would never see her again but I was so relieved when she finally returned and really I was glad to see her again.

Of course when Danny came I also knew he needed Wyatt more than ever and I hope he does help him.

My Comment: don't worry Buddy i'm here for him.


	12. Chapter 12

How Heckyl Screwed Us

By Kendall Morgan

Now for me and the Dino Charge team we once thought life was going to be alright for us and yes we once thought we could trust Heckyl.

That was until we went to war after the villains invaded the nearby town and yes we were doing just fine.

Of course that was what we originally thought that was going to be until Heckyl did the one thing no one would ever do: betray your own team.

And that's what he did when he killed Keeper and that made me realize that he doesn't belong on our team anymore.

Oh and we had to take care of him for good and that's what we did and no I will never forgive him for what he did to us by killing Keeper.

And once the war I then met Danny and me and Buddy were there for him when his fellow teammates lost their lives by trying to be Romeo and Juliet.

Oh and Wyatt if you do come please do because we need you more than ever.

My Comment: Don't worry Kendall i'm on it.


	13. Chapter 13

Letting Wyatt Be My Therapy Friend

By Danny Delgado

So when therapy came I then knew this was going to be fine.

That was until Wyatt was there waiting for me and I couldn't believe it because I thought there was no way he would be here and yet there he is.

I then hugged him and he embraced it because he knew I needed him and he didn't mind the hug at all.

So as the therapy session was going on Wyatt then knew that he should be my therapy friend and he would love to be there for me.

And so it was clear that Wyatt was going to be my therapy friend and I was going to be okay with that since I needed him more than ever and he answered my call.

My Comment: Yes Danny the best is yet to come.


	14. Chapter 14

A Day With Wyatt

By Kendall Morgan

Usually on this day I would be working at the Dino Center but not today because instead we're going to spend some time with Wyatt now that he's Danny's therapy friend.

And really I was quite surprised that he actually came to therapy yesterday and yes finally Danny doesn't have to worry about life because now that Wyatt came then really he's got nothing to lose and no i'm not jealous of him but rather glad he came because I was worried that if he didn't then Danny wouldn't be the same without him.

When he then revealed that he and Danny will spend a weekend in the Enchanted Forest that was good for him but sadly I just didn't time for that right now but I will have to see what his home is like once i'm not too busy.

My Comment: Don't worry Kendall soon enough you will.


	15. Chapter 15

The Trivia Off Incident

By Kira Ford & Trent Fernandez

Carter you won't believe what just happened and trust us we didn't see this coming either.

It all began at Jenji's Fantasy World and well it was a normal day during then.

That was until the rare Boba Fett action figure was on display and both Ethan and Connor wanted it so badly so Wyatt then intervened and knew the only way to settle this was a trivia off.

And before it even began he took their phones away because he knew they would be cheating if he didn't grab them before then.

Once it did begin it was utter madness because the both of them really wanted that action figure and Wyatt was keeping up with them and really it was amazing that he could actually keep up with them.

As it was coming to the wire the both of them were slowing down and thankfully Wyatt knew that and he didn't want them to rush.

Oh and just then and we'll never forget this when a question was asked they both started to argue at each other and then at Wyatt and that was when they in his mind crossed the line and he then disqualified the both of them.

And he did that because he didn't want to deal with this bullshit any longer.

Man to be honest Wyatt did the right thing in that because even he knew he was getting tired of their bullshit.

And really he should be glad he did what he had to do.

My Comment: Yes even I knew I had to do what was right.


	16. Chapter 16

Weekend At Wyatt's Part 1

By Danny Delgado

Now when it came to the weekend I was really excited to be with Wyatt in the Enchanted Forest and honestly that makes sense because I do need to be with him.

And so once the trip began it was going to be the best weekend I would ever have.

As the trip was continuing on I was then thinking about what my life would be like if Wyatt never came to me.

But once we finally arrived we then knew this was going to be a weekend we will never forget.

And when we finally made it to the Enchanted Forest we then knew this place looks so much better and really this place needed a major update.

Once we were able to find his friends it was truly an emotional moment because it felt good to be back with the heroes who helped save me and Wild Force team in the Dark Cave.

And yes i'm glad Wyatt was back to where he truly belonged and oh i'm definitely condersing living here with him and letting Kendall and Buddy join me.

So once we were on our way Wyatt was then able to reunite with Lugia and really this amazing weekend was only just getting started.

My Comment: Yes it is my friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Weekend At Wyatt's Part 2

By Danny Delgado

The very next day I then joined Wyatt on his walk and it felt good to be with him because I always knew he would be there for me.

And as we were walking we then chatted about earlier and that well I finally knew it was time to tell him what really happened to the other 4 and he didn't want me to rush but rather take time on what I would say to him.

Oh and he was patient with me which was good because he didn't want me to rush at all.

And then he got a ballon and wanted me to say goodbye to them one last time and I did just that.

Once I did let go of the ballon it also meant that I was ready to let go of my past and the pain that I went through and get ready for the future.

We then enjoyed the rest of the day enjoying life and I was able to be with him at his favorite spot in the whole forest.

And then when it was night the fireflies were out and they were amazing to see.

Oh and the stars were out and he then told me that if I ever get lost then follow his star and their stars for guidance.

So really being with Wyatt and his friends was the best thing to do.

My Comment: Yes Danny you did the right thing in joining me this weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

Weekend At Wyatt's Part 3

By Danny Delgado

Once the final day came I then joined Wyatt on his walk again because after yesterday then it wouldn't be so bad.

I then thanked him for being there for me even when he wasn't there for me in person but I felt his spirit through me.

And he knew that and he was glad that he could be there for me and really i'm glad he's my therapy friend because he and his friends mean the world to me.

So when it was time for the party I then thanked all of them for being there for me.

And they were thankful that I didn't forget them.

So when the party was over me and Wyatt then saw the sunset together and really this was truly the best weekend I would do and let's just say I will always be thankful for Wyatt and his amazing friends for always being there for me when I needed them the most.

And Wyatt thank you for doing this because life would never be the same without you.

My Comment: You're Welcome


	19. Chapter 19

Looking Back On This

By Carter Grayson

Now looking back on this it's clear that Wyatt does care about this city and yes I was wrong because I always knew he would care about this city.

And really so far from what i've read it's clear that he is needed for us more than ever and honestly I do hope he knows that because really so far into this investigation he might be the one thing we need in this city: a guardian angel who cares.

My Comment: Don't worry Carter i'm here to help those in need.


	20. Chapter 20

What I Learned So Far

By Wyatt

So far i've learned that Power Rangers City does need me and that I will be there for those who need me the most and really this won't be easy but i'll do what I can.

And really these residents have been through enough and I don't blame them for going through the war but I will help them let go of the past and move on to the future.

Oh and honestly I believe this isn't the end but rather the beginning of something bigger.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
